


좀비좀비 6

by lazy_lemon



Series: 좀비좀비 au [6]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	좀비좀비 6

느낌 탓인지 계단실은 복도보다도 어두웠다. 커크와 술루는 마치 평지를 걷는 듯 자연스럽게 걸음을 옮겼지만 체콥에게는 쉽지 않은 일이었다. 술루의 손에 들린 조명탄이 바닥을 비추고 있지만 그 빛 만으로는 턱없이 부족하다. 칙칙한 녹색의 불빛은 자신이 비추는 이상으로 그늘을 드리웠고 분명치 않은 계단의 경계에서 몇 번이나 체콥이 발을 헛디디게 했다. 

"체콥."

두 층을 올라간다는 것이 그렇게 힘들 것이라고는 생각해 본 적이 없었다. 네 번째로 균형을 잃은 체콥이 술루의 허리께를 잡고 겨우 중심을 잡았을 때, 커크가 한숨처럼 웃었다.

"바닥을 보지 말고 걸어."  
"네?"  
"커크 말이 맞아. 바닥을 볼 필요 없이 숫자를 세는 것이 요령이야. 계단은 열 일곱개. 체콥, 네 나이와 같은 숫자고 그 만큼 올라갔을 때 벽을 따라 꺾어서는 다시 열 여섯개."  
"네 나이를 두 번 세면 우리는 이 지긋지긋한 계단에서 멀어질 수 있다는 거지. 네가 술루를 그렇게 흔들어 대면 나도 앞이 잘 안 보여."  
"아......."  
"한 층만 올라가면 되는거니까. 여섯부터 세어. 익숙해지면 금방이야."

커크가 체콥의 어깨를 두드렸고 술루가 고개를 끄덕였다. 녹색 불이 다시 흔들리고 체콥의 움직임 역시 흔들거렸지만 이번에는 넘어지지 않고 제대로 계단 참까지 올 수 있었다. 

"역시 일단 앞에 애들은 철수 시키는 게 낫겠어."  
"체콥은 커크가 업고 올라가고요?"  
"어떻게 알았어?"  
"체콥이 두 번째로 제 허리를 잡았을 때 부터요."

술루가 벽에 기대어 선 채 느리게 조명탄을 흔들었다. 녹색 그늘이 그의 얼굴 위에서 얼룩졌다. 계단실 안의 눅눅한 공기가 녹색 불빛 아래서 흐느러진다.

"정말. 난 이렇게 필요 이상으로 층고가 높은 건물은 질색이라니까요."  
"살아보면 나쁘지 않아."  
"본부도 싫어요. 계단이 너무 많아서 몇 년 째 있지만 역시 싫어."

그렇지?하고 술루가 느닷없이 고개를 돌렸다. 멍하니 커크와 술루의 대화를 듣고 있던 체콥은 저도 모르게 반사적으로 고개를 끄덕였다. 

"체콥도 그렇다잖아요."

커크가 웃으며 체콥의 헬멧을 문질렀다. 

"애들은 놀이터에서 놀아야 하는데 본부에 놀이터가 없어서 그래."

그제야, 체콥은 두 사람이 자신을 배려해 잡담을 하고 있음을 깨달았다. 자신들이 오른 계단은 많은 숫자가 아니다. 그들만이었다면 벌써 목적지에 도달하고도 남았을 시간. 이유 없이 무릎이 풀렸다. 벽에 등을 기대어 길게 한숨을 쉬었다. 

"이거 봐. 애늙은이처럼 한숨이나 쉬고. 역시 생활환경이 중요하다니까."

커크가 손을 뻗어 체콥의 헬멧 끈을 잡아당겼다. 어라, 하는 사이에 단단하게 조여 맨 버클이 풀렸다.

"아까부터 궁금했는데 이거 쓰면 앞이 잘 안 보이지 않아?"  
"네, 네? 이건 닥터 맥코이가..."  
"본즈도 쓸데없이 참견만 해대서는. 벗어도 괜찮아. 좀비는 어지간해서는 머리통은 물어 뜯지 않거든. 헬멧 때문에 시야가 가려지는 게 더 위험해. 게다가 무거운 건 뛸 때 방해가 될 뿐이야."  
"그래도 되나요?"

커크가 턱 짓으로 술루를 가리켰다. 체콥은 그제야 둘 다 헬멧을 쓰지 않고 있음을 깨달았다. 여전히 술루는 느릿느릿 조명탄을 흔들고 있었다. 커크의 금발이 기묘한 색으로 반짝였다.

“알파는 철수했어요. 차 안으로 들어간 것 같고, 브라보는 옥상에서 찰리랑 같이. 비가 많이 와서 안 보일 줄 알았는데 용케도 알아봤네요. 시력 좋은데.”

커크가 고개를 내밀어 창을 넘겨다 보았다. 간신히 체콥의 턱에 닿을 높이의 작은 창 너머로 붉은 불빛이 몇 번 반짝인다. 체콥은 저도 모르게 감탄하고 말았다. 커크가 체콥의 헬멧을 바닥에 내려놓았다.

“다시 갈까?”  
“체콥 안 업어요?”  
“가, 갈 수 있어요!”

생각보다 목소리가 크게 나왔다. 커크와 술루가 마주보았다. 기척을 살피는 듯 잠시 침묵을 지켰다가 기다렸다는 듯 동시에 웃는 것에 다시 귓가가 화끈거린다. 다른 무엇보다도, 저 두 사람이 자신을 온전히 평범한 ‘아이’ 취급한다는 것이 힘들었다. 언제나 ‘천재’라는 별명 아래서 한 겹 둘러진 막이 존재하는 관계가 체콥에게 가장 익숙한 현실이다. 어린 나이는 경외의 대상인 동시에 질시의 대상이었고 체콥은 그 자체로 정상적인 범주에서 벗어나 있었다. 체콥은 버릇처럼 입술을 물었다. 서버실까지만 가면, 그때는 도움이 될 것이니 조금만 견디면 된다.

“목소리는 되도록 작게 하고.”

커크가 체콥의 머리를 헝클어트렸다.

“우리 막내 소위 실력 좀 보자.”

다시 초록 불빛이 움직였다.


End file.
